However, Please Remember Me
by Aya Harukawa
Summary: "Selamat pagi, Naruto-kun!" sapa Hinata/"Neji?"/"Maafkan aku yang membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama untuk menyampaikan ini,"/spesial for HTNH/The NaruHina Tragedy Day SY!


Disclaimer: My friend, Mr. Masashi Kishimoto. *dilemparpanci*

Pair: NaruHina

Genre: Tragedy/Romance

Rating: T

Story by : Aya Harukawa

Warning : OOC, AU, typo, dan mungkin terlalu aneh. Yah, saya sudah berusaha membuatnya. Masih ada kesempatan untuk menekan tombol Back sebelum kecewa.

Enjoy it :)

* * *

><p><strong>However, Please Remember Me<strong>

"Selamat pagi, Naruto-kun," sapa Hinata ketika mereka bertemu di halte. Sama-sama menunggu angkutan menuju sekolah.

Naruto menoleh pada gadis yang menyapanya. Ia tersenyum singkat. Dan kembali menatap jalanan. Lalu menoleh lagi pada Hinata.

"Apa aku mengenalmu?" tanyanya bingung. Membuat gadis bermata lavender itu terpaksa menelan ludahnya. Matanya berkaca-kaca mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Aduh!" teriak Hinata seraya memegang matanya.

Naruto bergegas ke tempat Hinata. Bertanya apa yang terjadi pada gadis itu.

"Ada apa?"

"A-ah tidak.. Ha-hanya saja mataku kelilipan debu," kata Hinata.

"Sini, aku tiup!" kata Naruto.

"Ti-tidak usah," tolak Hinata halus. "Aku harus pergi sekarang,"

Hinata berlari dari halte. Tidak memperdulikan lagi arah kemana dia pergi. Hanya berlari tanpa arah. Sampai sakit ini hilang. Ya, sampai sakit ini hilang dan digantikan oleh sakit yang lainnya.

Naruto terpaku ditempat ia berdiri. Mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi di hari pertamanya ke sekolah setelah setahun berbaring di rumah sakit, karena sebuah kecelakaan

"Gadis aneh," katanya sambil tersenyum.

Sebuah bis berhenti di halte itu. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa bis yang sedang dia tunggu sudah datang.

"Hei, apa yang kau tunggu? Baka!" teriak Ino sambil menyeretnya masuk.

"Eh?" ia terlihat bingung sesaat.

"Makanya jangan melamun!" marah Ino saat melihat pemuda itu kembali melamun.

Naruto melirik teman yang baru saja menyelamatkannya tadi. Ia menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ino?"

Ino berkacak pinggang melihat temannya yang satu itu. "Lalu siapa lagi? Jangan bilang kalau kau ingin mengatakan bahwa aku adalah Deidara!" jawab Ino kesal.

Naruto hanya tertawa. "Hahaha,"

"Baka!" kata Ino pelan.

"Gomen, Ino. Hanya saja, semua masih kabur belakangan ini. Aku masih tak dapat mengingat dengan jelas,"

Ino menepuk pundak Naruto. "Santai saja!"

.

Naruto melirik Ino dengan tatapan sengsara. Sedangkan yang dipandangi tidak peduli. Dia bergegas masuk ke kelasnya. Tak peduli makhluk berambut kuning itu masih menatanya dengan tatapan nanar.

"Hei, sana kembali ke kelasmu!" hardik Deidara yang merasa terhalang jalannya oleh Naruto.

"Ughh," erang Naruto.

"Kau itu tidak sedang mengikuti adikku, kan?" tanya Deidara sambil menunjuk saudara kembarnya, Ino.

DUAKK!

Ino menjitak kepala saudara kembarnya. Naruto hanya tertegun saat melihatnya. Ia merasa pernah melihat ini sebelumnya. Seperti deja-vu.

"Hei, kau! Cepat kembali ke kelasmu!" usir Deidara.

Naruto melangkah lunglai. Berjalan ke kelasnya, kelas yg dulu ia tempati bersama dengan Deidara dan Ino. Kini, saudara kembar itu sudah berbeda kelas dengannya. Ia masih berada di kelas 2.

"Oh, kau disini juga, Naruto?" tanya seseorang ketika melihatnya masuk ke kelas itu.

Naruto berusaha mengingat lelaki berambut coklat yang sedang berbicara kepadanya. "Kankurou?"

Lelaki itu maju ke arah Naruto. Memperlihatkan wajah bengisnya.

"Ya ampun! Sudah berapa lama kau tertidur? Sampai-sampai kau melupakan wajah sahabatmu ini!"

Naruto diam memandangi orang itu.

"Aku Kiba! Bodoh! Kau benar-benar tak mengenaliku ya?"

"Ahahaha.. Maaf, tidurku terlalu panjang hingga memori tentang kalian pun rasanya ikut menghilang," kata Naruto pelan.

Kiba menepuk pundak sahabatnya. "Bukan salahmu! Kecelakaan itu bukan salahmu, Bodoh! Dan kini akhirnya aku memiliki teman untuk bersama di kelas ini!"

Lelaki jabrik berwarna kuning itu mendongak untuk melihat Kiba. "Kau tinggal kelas juga?"

Senyap.

Yang terdengar hanyalah bunyi serangga. _Krik..Krik.._

"Ya. Absenku tidak cukup. Aku membolos selama 3 bulan. Dan nilaiku hancur. Ibuku marah lalu mengusirku dan kini aku harus tinggal bersama nenekku,"

"Aku juga begitu. Aku terlalu lama koma, hingga harus tinggal kelas seperti ini," sesal Naruto.

"Sudah kubilang itu bukan salahmu!"

"Hahaha.. Iya," kata Naruto tersenyum.

.

Ketika pulang sekolah ia kembali melihat gadis itu. Gadis yang tadi pagi berlari meninggalkannya. Perlahan ia mendekati gadis yang sedang duduk di halte sambil membaca sebuah buku.

"Baru pulang sekolah juga?" tanyanya.

Pemilik mata lavender itu mendongak. Menatapnya tak percaya. Ia tersenyum sambil mengangguk lalu meneruskan kembali bacaannya. Naruto melongo tak percaya terhadap sikap gadis ini. Tadi pagi ia menyapa Naruto dengan senangnya. Dan sekarang ia malah bersikap cuek.

"Kau tahu namaku darimana?" tanya Naruto nekat.

Gadis itu menatap Naruto lalu tersenyum. Kemudian berdiri sambil menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Perlahan ia memegang kepala Naruto dan mendekatkan dahi Naruto dengan dahinya. Hingga dahi mereka saling bersentuhan. Naruto terpaku.

"Kau tidur terlalu lama. Baka," gadis itu tersenyum sambil melepas tangannya dari kepala Naruto. Ia membalikkan badan dan kembali berlari menjauhi Naruto.

Walaupun ia berbalik, Naruto tahu sesuatu. Gadis itu menangis lagi. Tetapi, mengapa? Mengapa harus ketika melihatnya?

Sebuah perasaan sakit timbul di dadanya.

Sebelum ia sempat menemukan jawabannya, ia menyadari hatinya berdegup cukup kencang tadi. Lebih kencang daripada habis berlari maraton melawan Kiba.

.

Pagi ini, Naruto kembali menunggu bis seperti kemarin. Namun, ia malah tidak menemukan gadis bermata lavender itu. Mungkin ia naik bis yang lebih cepat hari ini. Pikirannya terus berpusat pada gadis itu sejak kemarin. Dan rasanya ada sebuah lubang yang menganga di hatinya ketika mengingat gadis itu. Ia harus bertemu gadis itu lagi lalu berkenalan secara pantas. Paling tidak ia bisa tahu namanya.

Lagi-lagi bajunya ditarik oleh seseorang.

"Kau itu suka sekali melamun!" teriak Ino.

"Gomen. Hahaha," kata Naruto. Namun, pikirannya masih tertuju pada gadis bermata lavender. Berharap gadis itu datang dan masuk ke dalam bis yang sedang mereka naiki.

"Lain kali tinggalkan saja dia," kata Deidara sebal.

"Dei, kau ini!" Ino kembali menjitak kepala saudara kembarnya hingga mengaduh kesakitan.

Lagi-lagi Naruto tertawa. Deidara dan Ino terdiam lalu saling melirik satu sama lain.

"Sudah setahun kami kehilangan tawamu, Naruto," kata Ino sambil terdiam sebentar. "Selamat datang,"

"Hahaha.. Sudahlah kalian ini tidak perlu seperti itu. Aku tahu aku ini ganteng, baik hati, pintar, populer, dan setia. Sudah pasti kalian merindukanku," kata Naruto dengan tingkat percaya diri yang overdosis bahkan hampir melewati dewa narsis.

"Ino, aku sedikit menyesal menyetujui perkataanmu," ungkap Dei yang disusul anggukan Ino.

"Kalian ini!" teriak Naruto.

"Hei, Naruto. Tak bisakah kau diam sedikit?" tanya seseorang berambut pink.

Naruto menoleh dengan mata berbinar-binar kepada yang barusan mengucapkan kata-kata kasar itu. "Sakuraaaaaa!"

"Kalau Sakura dia pasti ingat," kata Ino sebal.

"Jangan memeluknya atau kau akan koma selama sebulan lagi," kata seseorang dengan dingin.

Naruto langsung menghentikan keinginannya untuk memeluk Sakura. Bibirnya mengerucut. "Diam kau Sasuke. Apa salahnya, aku memeluknya?"

"Dia pacarku sejak 2 tahun yang lalu kalau kau masih ingat," kata Sasuke pendek, Sakura memerah.

"Aku ingat," jawab Naruto pendek lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya. Sepertinya _mood_-nya kembali jelek saat medengar pernyataan Sasuke yang menyakitkan itu. Wajah gadis bermata lavender kembali melintas di benaknya. Mungkin besok ia dapat menemui gadis itu dengan berangkat lebih awal.

.

Tidak ada. Padahal Naruto sudah datang sejak pukul 6 pagi. Ia rela bangun pagi-pagi hanya untuk bertemu gadis itu. Ia merasa harus bertemu dengan gadis itu hari ini. Jika tidak, ia akan menjadi gila.

Namun, gadis itu datang. Begitu juga dengan hari-hari berikutnya. Sepagi apapun Naruto datang, ia tetap tidak menemukan gadis itu. Gadis bermata lavender.

.

Naruto hampir bersorak ketika melihatnya. Seseorang yang memiliki mata mirip dengan gadis itu. Ia melihatnya di halte. Tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung menepuk pundak orang itu. Dan ketika orang itu berbalik untuk menatapnya, sontak seluruh memori mengalir dalam kepalanya. Rasanya seperti kepingan _puzzle_ yang utuh.

"Neji?"

Orang yang dipanggil Neji itu terkejut bukan main. "Kau?"

"Aku Naruto. Aku-," belum sempat ia menyelesaikan perkataanya, Neji sudah memotongnya duluan.

"Maafkan aku karena terlalu lama membuatmu menunggu," katanya.

"Untuk apa?"

Neji menatap Naruto dalam-dalam. "Untuk menyerahkan ini,"

Saurada kembar Hinata, Neji, menyerahkan setumpuk amplop berwarna putih dihiasi tempelan berbentuk hati. "Ia membuatnya sendiri,"

"Hinata?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Neji mengangguk. "Selama kau koma. Ia terus membuatnya,"

"Kupikir, kau sendiri yang akan menemui kami. Tak kusangka, ingatanmu hilang akibat kecelakaan itu,"

"Yah, salahku karena tidak berhati-hati saat menyebrang," kata Naruto. "Tetapi, kini aku sudah mendapatkan kembali semua ingatan itu,"

"Aku mohon pamit," kata Neji. Naruto mengangguk, lagipula bis yang ditunggunya sudah datang.

"Hei, Naruto!" panggil Neji. "Kalau sempat bisakah kau sesekali mengunjunginya?"

Neji memberikan Naruto sebuah kertas. Dan segera menyimpannya dalam kantung celananya. Setelah berpamitan mereka berdua benar-benar berpisah.

.

"Apa itu?" tanya Kiba saat melihat Naruto mengeluarkan setumpuk amplop dari tasnya.

"Surat cinta," kata Naruto ringan.

"Boleh aku membukanya?" tanya Kiba penasaran.

Naruto mengangguk, dia pikir tidak ada salahnya membiarkan orang membantunya dalam membacakan surat-surat itu.

"Woah! Cantik sekali! Kapan kau punya pacar?" tanya Kiba saat membuka amlop dan hanya menemukan sebuah foto Naruto dengan seorang gadis bermata lavender di sebuah taman.

Naruto hanya nyengir. Ia ingat semuanya sekarang. Ia ingat kapan Hinata menjadi pacarnya dan bagaimana ia mendapatkan seorang Hinata. Ia ingat sekarang. Ia tidak perlu kertas dari Neji untuk menemukan rumah Hinata. Karena sekarang, ia telah mengingat dengan jelas semuanya. Hinata tak perlu sedih lagi. Ia sudah mengingat gadis itu.

"However, please remember me," kata Kiba.

Sontak Naruto langsung menolehkan kepalanya kepada Kiba. "Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Aku hanya membaca kalimat yang tertulis di belakang foto ini," tunjuk Kiba.

Entah apa yang terjadi perasaaan bahagia yang sejak tadi ia rasakan segera lenyap. Dengan cepat ia membuka amplop-amplop yang semua isinya adalah foto Naruto dengan Hinata dan sebuah kalimat yang sama. Naruto mengeluarkan kertas pemberian Neji. Alangkah kagetnya ia ketika menyadari apa yang tertulis disitu.

"Hinata," gumamnya.

.

Rumah Hinata kini bukan rumah yang biasa Naruto kunjungi dulu. Kini hanya berbentuk seperti sebuah kotak persegi panjang di tanah yang ditaburi bunga-bunga. Dan ada sebuah batu yang tertulis atas nama Hinata Hyuuga. Batu itu dinamakan nisan.

"Aku pulang dulu," kata Naruto sambil meletakkan selembar kertas.

Selembar kertas yang berusaha ia tulis selama beberapa hari sambil mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mengunjungi makam Hinata.

_._

_Aku ingat semuanya, Hinata._

_Aku ingat penyakitmu._

_Aku ingat kanker itu._

_Aku ingat karena kanker itu kau hanya berada di rumah sakit sepanjang hari._

_Aku ingat ketika pertama kali bertemu denganmu di lorong rumah sakit itu._

_Aku ingat kau pingsan di depan mataku saat itu._

_Aku ingat bagaimana rupamu ketika untuk pertama kali menjengukmu setelah kau pingsan._

_Aku ingat wajah pucatmu yang perlahan memerah._

_Aku ingat semuanya, Hinata._

_Aku ingat ketika aku kembali masuk rumah sakit setelah baru saja keluar dari situ._

_Aku ingat wajahmu yang tersenyum ketika melihat aku kembali ke sana karena usus buntu yang kuderita._

_Dan ketika aku keluar lagi, kau mengatakan padaku untuk cepat kembali ke sana._

_Aku ingat, Hinata._

_Aku ingat, karena setelah itu aku segera kembali ke sana._

_Aku tidak ingat itu._

_Karena aku tertidur._

_Kau selalu ada di sana menemaniku._

_Selalu di sisiku selama tidur panjangku._

_Hei, Hinata bisakah aku mengajukan satu permintaan?_

_Permintaan egois yang pernah kau minta padaku._

_However, please remember me. _

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata," kata Naruto sebelum ia benar-benar pergi dari makam itu.

* * *

><p>AN : Huwaaaaa.. Haduh, Gomen kalo enggak terasa feelnya.. Saya sudah berusaha semampunya. Bagi yang punya kritik dan saran mohon review-nya ya minna! Plis.. *Joged gaje*


End file.
